Koopa Troop
The Koopa Troop is the name given to the army led by King Bowser Koopa and their never ending chore to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. High-ranking members *'Bowser' - The leader of the Koopa Troop Bowser is the founder of his favorite group. He was found in a multitude of games sending out the Koopa Troop to do his evil bidding to try and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, even when he was a baby he was shown to try and conquer the world, recently not even death can stop him from his never ending attempts. He founded the Koopa Troop because when he was 3 years old, his entire race was driven to near-exctinction by the Toads, which Bowser wants to wipe out. *'Kamek' - The Magikoopa who raised Bowser as a child, he seems to have a grudge against the Yoshi Tribe. When Bowser was a baby, Kamek was often the one who did a lot of the hard work with the kidnapping to help out the Koopa Prince. *'Kammy Koopa' - Later in life she was seen as Bowser's right hand woman, she helped him with all sorts of evil quests trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Morton Koopa Sr.' - Bowser's father and the former leader of the Koopa Troop, he like his son ruled with an iron fist and was set on trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom only to be defeated by babies. Other notable members *'Bowser Jr.' - Bowser's favourite and youngest son is seen at his side all of the time recently, he seems to be the next in line to take over the Koopa Troop as leader. He was originally tricked by Bowser in the events of Super Mario Sunshine, but in the end, He admitted that he knew Peach was not his mother and only wanted to destroy mario. After the events of K-Koopa, He seems to see Karl as a minor target like bowser and wants to avenge his father. *'Larry Koopa' - The second youngest of Bowser's children, he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored recently. *'Lemmy Koopa' - Another one of the Koopalings he's a bit crazy, he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored a bit recently. *'Iggy Koopa' - Iggy is the oldest of Bowser's children and somewhat of a mechanical genius. Like the other Koopalings he seems to be ignored a lot. *'Wendy O. Koopa' - Wendy is the only daughter of Bowser and allthough he hasn't been using her much recently she is one of the evil princesses in Nintendo Princesses. *'Morton Koopa Jr.' - The tough guy of the group (or so he thinks), he's the sixth oldest of Bowser's children and he like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Roy Koopa' - Roy is the third oldest of Bowser's children and is the real tough guy even with a pink shell. He like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Ludwig von Koopa' - Ludwig is the oldest child of Bowser and the smartest. He was the second in command until Bowser Jr. was born and replaced him, he much like the other Koopalings seems to be ignored lately. *'Captain Basilisx' - Basilisx is a Koopatrol and, as Bowser calls him, his greatest soldier. He has an uncanny ability to turn people into stone by staring at them. He has the ability to retract and extend three claws for each arm. *'Koopa Kid' - Koopa Kids are species that look like a tiny Bowser (the reason why it's sometimes called Mini Bowser). One of them is the usual partner of Bowser in the Mario Party series. *'Dry Bowser' - The undead version of Bowser. However he is sometimes his own person. Troops The troops are Bowser's underlings that regularly appear as enemies throughout the Mario series, such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Appearances Pathverse The Koopa Troop appears in the Pathverse, as the inhabitants of the Koopa Kingdom. The Koopa Kingdom was formed in the First Age, as the Koopa's did not want to be a part of the Devotee kingdom. The Koopa Kingdom remained mostly isolated throughout the rest of the ages, occasionally trading with the other nations until the Fifth Age, when King Bowser launched an attack on Devotee Castle and successfully claimed control of the Devotee kingdom. Mario Singalong Superstar! The Koopa Troop make their debut in the Mario Singalong! Series at the start in Mario Singalong Superstar! where they kidnap Princess Peach and the Toads under the command of Bowser. They return in Mario Singalong Country! and perform the same role. Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Final Bosses * Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Subspace Army Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Super Mario Bros.: Power-Up Paradise Category:Mario Villains Category:Empires Category:Armies